


Forest Adventures

by saucylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, M/M, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucylarry/pseuds/saucylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry uses the forest as his personal hiding spot. One day Louis follows him into the forest. They might like each other more than they led on at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forest Adventures

Harry was walking through an alleyway towards his favorite place. It was a little squared field, surrounded by bushes, in the forest near his home. The forest was thick and hard to walk through, maybe that’s why it was Harry’s favorite place in the whole world. He didn’t think anyone was ever there, apart from himself. He sat down, leaning against the big oak tree and grabbed a book from his bag. Although it was getting close to sunset and it was getting dark, he started reading anyway, not wanting to leave already. These silent moments in the forest were the best moments of the day. It was a nice break of all the screaming and fighting that was always going on at home, and to enjoy the silence for a little bit. Suddenly a loud ‘SNAP’ interrupted the silence, and Harry’s eyes shot up glancing around in the darkness. “Who’s there?” He exclaimed to the darkness. He laid his book down beside him and got up on his feet. “Who’s there?” He repeated, a little bit louder now. He looked around himself, his eyes wandering over the bushes. “Hello?” He called out, a little bit nervous now. “Show yourself!” He said, trying to sound confident. He was getting scared, as he had no clue as to who could be out there. Harry heard someone shuffle on the leaves that laid on the forest ground. “Don’t freak out okay?” Harry suddenly heard, coming from a bush on his right. Harry nodded, but then realised that whoever was there probably couldn’t see him. “I won’t.” He said nervously, stepping closer to the bushes, trying to see through them. Harry saw a shim pushing its way through the bushes. Harry looked at Louis, eyes widening. “It’s you?” He asked, frowning. “What are you doing here?” Harry asked, sighing as he sat back on the ground where he’d been sitting before. He looked up at Louis, waiting for an answer. Louis was awkwardly standing at the edge of the square, almost between the bushes. “I eh, I didn’t follow you or anything, if that’s what you’re thinking…” Louis stumbled. Harry could see the lie written all over Louis’ face. “Of course you didn’t Louis.” Harry said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “Please sit down Louis, if you don’t have, you know, better things to do… which I highly doubt.” 

Louis slowly walked over to where Harry was sitting and sunk to his knees. He sat down next to Harry on the slightly damp forest ground. “Okay, so maybe I did follow you…” Louis spilled. “But I didn’t mean to!” He quickly added, cheeks burning red. Harry looked at Louis, arching his eyebrow. “You didn’t mean to? And how exactly is that possible?” Harry asked. Louis looked at his hands. “I- eh, well, I saw you walking… and then you disappeared into the forest… I was just curious what you’d do on your own in the forest.” He explained ashamed. Harry chuckled. “Since when do you care?” He asked, grinning and grabbing his bag to dig out two chocolate bars. He handed one to Louis. “I honestly don’t know.” Louis said, whilst accepting the chocolate bar from Harry. “Thanks.” He said. Harry nodded and took a bite from his own bar. “I’m just curious, why’d you come here after me? I’m sure you have better things to do than sit in the forest at nightfall.” He said. Louis rolled his eyes and sighed. “I just wanted to spend time with you okay, there you have it, the truth.” He nearly yelled, his cheeks flushed red. Harry could read from Louis’ face that he hadn’t meant to say that out loud. Louis quickly stood up. “I should go.” He whispered, looking at his shoes. 

Harry looked at Louis for a moment before standing up as well. “No, stay! I mean, please stay?” He said and offered him a kind smile. Louis turned around and looked at him. “Really?” He whispered. Harry could see tears forming in Louis’ blue eyes. Harry wondered why he was tearing up. It slowly dawned on him that Louis just spilled part of his biggest secret to him without meaning to. Harry hastily reached out to grab Louis’ hand. “Of course.” He said smiling. 

Harry felt how Louis froze when he touched him. “You’re not saying this to, like, embarrass me, now are you?” Louis whispered insecurely. Harry shook his head. “No, of course not.” He replied smiling, slowly letting go of Louis’ hand. Harry kept looking at Louis and sighed. “I just want you to stay, okay?” He said. “And I was kind of hoping you’d still want to stay too.” He added shyly. Louis looked Harry straight in the eyes. “I want to.” Louis whispered back quietly. Harry smiles and pulled Louis down so they were both sitting again. “Good.” Louis sat down next to Harry, looking at his hands, unsure of how to act. Harry turned to smile at him. “Louis, can I ask you something?” He asked, biting his lip nervously. “Yes?” Louis replied. “I- eh, why’d you want to spend time with me?” Harry asked quietly, looking at his lap. He was curious whether or not what Louis had said before was true. Louis’ eyes widened. “Louis?” Harry asked quietly. “I- eh, I- I just…” Louis stuttered, face flushing bright red. “So… I take it that you eh, that you like me?” Harry asked quietly, smiling shyly. Louis’ eyes widened again as he shifter awkwardly in his sitting spot. Harry smiled and moved to sit closer to Louis. “You do, don’t you?” He asked, looking at Louis questioningly. Harry felt how Louis froze again. Louis blinked nervously, trying to avoid looking into Harry’s eyes. 

“I want to know…” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear and grabbed his hand. He shuffled closer until their bodies were pressed together. “Please?” Harry asked, moving his hand to Louis’ thigh. “Tell me Lou.” He whispered lowly. Louis moaned softly at the pressure of Harry’s hand on his thigh. Harry smirked. “You like that?” He asked, whispering and slowly moving his hand upwards Louis’ thigh, closer to Louis’ crotch. Louis groaned. “Yeah.” He whispered, still avoiding Harry’s eyes. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and slowly pulled him onto his lap. His hands moved towards Louis’ thighs and he softly squeezed them. He slowly moved one hand upwards, hovering over Louis’ crotch. “Will you please answer my question Louis?” Harry breathed into his ear. Louis shivered. “I just did.” He replied breathlessly. At those words Harry dropped his hand on Louis’ crotch. A loud moan escaped from Louis’ mouth. Harry softly pressed his lips to Louis’ neck, slowly sucking on the skin. Louis bend his head to one side to give Harry more access to his neck. Harry sucked on his neck and started palming him with one hand. His other hand moved towards Louis’ zipper. His fingers fumbled with the zipper, trying to get it down. Louis was just sitting on his lap, moaning at every touch. Harry finally managed to pull Louis’ zipper down and started tugging Louis’ jeans to his ankles. Louis shifted on Harry’s lap, trying to help him with the jeans. Harry let out a low mean as Louis grinded down onto his crotch. Louis grinned and pushed his hands under Harry’s shirt, fingers ghosting above his nipples. He started to softly rub them between his fingers. Harry lifted his arms so Louis could push his shirt off. Louis mirrored Harry’s actions, helping him to get his shirt off. Louis shivered as the cold air hit his torso. “Are you could?” Harry whispered into his ear, lightly biting down on his earlobe. Without waiting for an answer Harry pushed his hand into Louis’ boxers and grabbed his cock. Louis gasped at the sudden move. “Ugh Harry.” He moaned. Harry slowly started pumping his hand up and down. Louis moved his hands into Harry’s hair and tugged at the soft curls. Harry moaned as he felt Louis’ small hands in his hair. “Louis, I want you.” Harry moaned softly. He felt Louis freezing in his lap. “You what?” He whispered. “You heard me Lou, I want you.” Harry replied breathlessly. Louis slowly lifted his head and looked into Harry’s eyes. When their eyes finally met, Louis could see Harry wasn’t joking at all. 

Harry moved his head closer to Louis and pressed their lips together. Harry licked Louis’ bottom lip and deepened the kiss instantly. Louis’ hands started undoing Harry’s belt, trying to push Harry’s jeans down. Harry slowly laid back, giving Louis more space to get rid of the jeans. Both boys were now laying on the damp forest ground, in only their boxers. “Are you really sure Haz?” Louis asked softly, leaning in to kiss him again. Harry nodded. “Yeah, one hundred percent.” “We have one problem Haz… I don’t have any lube.” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear. “That’s not a problem, I know something way better.” Harry replied with a cheeky wink. He grabbed Louis’ hand and gently started sucking on his fingers, not letting go until they were covered in salvia. “There.” Harry whispered, as he pushed his own boxers down. Louis slowly placed his fingers against Harry’s hole. With his other hand he spread his bum cheeks a little bit, as he pressed one finger in. He softly kissed Harry again. Harry moaned loudly into Louis’ mouth while Louis started moving his finger. “More.” Harry pleaded breathlessly. Louis slowly added another finger and softly started scissoring them. He kept kissing Harry softly and continued his actions until he felt like Harry was relaxed enough. “Now what?” Louis whispered, as he was too afraid to do this without any lube, too afraid to hurt Harry. Harry tugged Louis’ boxers down. “Come here.” He whispered lowly. Before Louis’ mind had processed what Harry was doing, an overwhelming feeling overcame him. He looked down and saw Harry’s plump pink lips wrapped around the tip of his cock. Harry sucked slowly, making sure to leave plenty of salvia on Louis’ cock. Louis moaned loudly. Harry suddenly stopped sucking and brought his legs up to Louis’ shoulders. “We’re ready.” He breathed out slowly. Louis looked at him, lust filled eyes. He placed his hands on Harry’s hips as he slowly positioned himself, tip of his cock against Harry’ entrance. He slowly pressed his cock into Harry’s tight hole. “Uhgg, so tight Harry.” He moaned loudly. When he was fully inside he waited a moment to let Harry adjust. When Harry nodded he started moving in and out slowly. Harry moaned loudly, which encouraged him to go harder. They were both panting and breathing into each other as they made out. “So close.” Harry murmured, out of breath. Louis bent over and whispered: “Come.” into his ear. Harry came with a loud shout of Louis’ name, all over their stomachs. Feeling Harry’s warm cum hitting his stomach sent Louis over the edge and he came hard, deep inside Harry. They laid like that for a little while, until they started shivering. Louis slowly pulled out and dropped next to Harry on the ground. He grabbed their shirts and helped Harry getting his on. After getting their shirts back on they laid down again, trying to steady their breathing. “That was so good.” Louis whispered. Harry smiled softy and got on his elbows. He leant over and kissed the tip of Louis’ nose softly. “I liked it too.” He replied.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first one shot that I'd ever written. I recently re-wrote it and as I posted it on tumblr a long time ago I thought I'd upload the updated version again. I would really appreciate feedback, so I can improve my writing skills. This is obviously all fictional and I have no knowledge about how things 'work' in real life... so yeah. :)


End file.
